


Accidentally in love

by Rhiannon_C



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_C/pseuds/Rhiannon_C
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. Bad Timing

They'd been on a resupply run to the southern air temple. it was only supposed to be a three day trip. That was before the landslides blocking the road back to Republic City.

It was also before the spirits blasted rear axle and drivetrain decided to fall completely apart. Lin had tried to bend it back into some semblance of use, but it was never going to be sound enough to get them back to the temple several hours away.

Lin had used the radio in the Cabbage Corp Ute to contact Toph and Katara back in the city. She'd been pretty much forced to take this trip by her mother. Something about needing to take time off and get out of town.

Toph had said they would send a crew to clear the landslide but it would be a few days. A summer storm had surged up from the south causing the numerous, smaller slides between them and the city. Not to mention the very large one they had narrowly avoided before the Ute died.

Kya had gone since the trip was to restock what Tenzin had used the last time there. Kya screamed internally. This was not supposed to happen. She'd had a short window of time between the trip and her heat. They should have been safely back at the Air Temple Island and the city before it hit. 

Lin wasted no time bending a small, hut-like structure out of the earth for them to shelter in. A summer storm was no joke. It meant rain and wind in the city. The mountains weren't going to be much better.

At least they had supplies, Katara had (as usual) overstocked the Ute for their trip. They had plenty of dried fruit and jerky. Along with some tubers and preserved vegetables. 

She had to talk to Lin about what was coming. Especially if they were going to be here for several days. Up to a week, Lin had sighed. Depending on the storm.

She waited until Lin had gotten a fire started before, "We need to talk."

Lin shot her a curious look from where she was putting dried rice into a pot of boiling water. Kya moved slightly closer. The scent hit Lin like a boulder thrown by her mother.

Lin's head jerked back. "You're an Omega." Lin surged to her feet and headed for the opening of the hut. "Spirits." She cursed. 

The corresponding scent hit Kya, washing over her like a warm wave. She growled low in her throat in response. 

Lin stood outside the shelter, breathing heavily, attempting to clear her head. "How did I not know this before now?" Lin paced. 

A light rain started, almost a mist. The water helped wash the intoxication out of her mind. Kya shrugged from inside the entry. "It never came up."

"Did you plan to be out here, with me, for this heat?" Lin snapped angrily.

"No." Kya snapped back, just as angry. "We should have been back by this evening. I did NOT plan to be stuck in the mountains with a stiff ass earth bending Alpha." Her arms were crossed over her chest, protectively. 

Lin paced for a few more moments. She ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry," She grunted. "I am actually sorry." 

Kya made a move towards her, dropping arms. Lin held both hands out at arms length, "No, no, don't get any closer. I'm having a hard time controlling myself right now."

Kya froze. "Seriously? You're the most controlled person I've ever known."

Lin looked her directly in the eye. "And believe me, you should be thankful for that right now. You've known me my entire life. How do you think I got to be thirty without any accidental siring?"

Lin gave an odd laugh. "Mom sure didn't."

Kya cocked her head. "You still don't know who your father is?"

"Nope. She says she's my sire and the only parent I'll ever need." Lin began pacing again. 

Kya again stepped forward, to comfort her friend. Lin took several steps back. "You have to stay downwind." 

Kya froze again. There was a look she'd never seen in Lin's eyes. She'd been with other alphas and betas but this was something she'd never seen before. There was a glint in Lin's eye.

"You've been with Omegas before." Kya stayed in the opening to the shelter.

"Yes." Lin agreed. "And your brother, who's a beta." 

"is that why you broke up?" Kya asked softly.

"No." Lin shrugged. "It's extremely rare for alphas to get pregnant, but we tried. Mom did it with Su, so we figured we'd see. Obviously, it didn't take."

The rain started to gain force. Lin stood in the cleansing water. Hoping it would help flush the pheromones. Kya stepped back into the shelter. Lin knew she would have to go in. 

"Kya, how long until your heat kicks in?" She called.

"Not exactly sure." Came a muffled response. Lin's eyebrows climbed toward her hairline. 

"What?" There was a burning heat traveling all through Lin's body from the lingering scent; light though it had been.

"I was up with the Northern Water Tribe." Kya reappeared. "They have a pretty limited view of having heats without mates. So, I suppressed them."

Lin stared up at the rain clouds. She knew what the older woman meant. And most of the Northern Water Tribe alphas were male. Not her friend's cup of Matcha. She was concerned about what would happen if Kya's heat fully descended while they were stuck out here.

Lin kept a tight rein on her libido. Being an alpha, a Beifong alpha, meant there were a lot of people who wanted to have her. Wealth and a famous name did wonders for getting bed partners. Her own sire had demonstrated that enough times. 

Lin didn't want bed partners. She wanted a mate. She'd thought, hoped really, that things would work out between her and Tenzin. And then she'd dated, fucked, a few after their disastrous parting.

She shot a look at Kya. "I'm going to gather some wood. If this weather keeps up, we'll need the fire."

Kya nodded and disappeared back into the shelter. Lin moved off to pick up dead wood. 

She returned with some boughs for bedding and some dead fall for the fire. She'd formed an ax of sorts from a piece of the Ute she had bent off. She was praying to any listening spirits for help when she entered the shelter. 

Kya had the rice and jerky set up for them to eat when she came in. She stayed away while Lin set up the boughs and covered them with blankets. Two pallets, Kya noted. She almost smirked. 

A wave of her heat passed over her body and she shuddered. Doing her best to dampen her pheromones. It obviously wasn't enough. She spotted the tremor in Lin's hands when the younger woman reached for her food and chopsticks.

Kya was impressed by how Lin was able to control her response. Any other alpha she'd ever been around would have been attempting to impress her with whatever skills they had. 

Lin ate mechanically, chewing slowly. Each movement was slow and precise. She was using every bit of willpower she had to just put food into her mouth.

When she'd started bending, it had taken her an iron self control not to let her emotions get the better of her. It was taking everything she had not to grab Kya now. 

Kya did not need to be tied down to a, what had an ex said, an emotionally constipated misanthrope. 

Toph had once joked to Katara that Lin's alpha instinct was part of why she held back when sparring with Kya. Katara had only raised an eyebrow. 

Lin didn't think she was supposed to have heard that exchange.

The next day, Kya knew it was going to be hard. The heat was building in her belly. She hadn't even opened her eyes but she knew exactly where Lin was. 

Rain was still pouring from the sky. The wind had started as well. They were going to need more wood. 

Lin rose, fighting every instinct to join Kya under her blankets "Going for more wood." 

Kya heard the strain in the other woman's voice. It was coming out as almost a growl. 

When she was certain Lin had gone, Kya rose to tend to nature's call. When she came back into the shelter, she pulled off her wet outer garments. She draped the clothes over a bent bough near the fire to dry. 

That left her in her underwear and breast wraps. The need was growing exponentially. She got dried fruit out of a pack for breakfast. 

As she bent down to get a canteen, Lin's pheromones hit her. She groaned in frustration. 

Lin took her time finding some more deadwood. She needed to ensure it was somewhat dry for their fire. It would be a cold night without it. 

As she entered the shelter, Kya's scent hit. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the gloom. But she knew without her seismic sense where the omega was. 

As her eyes finally adjusted, she spotted the over dress Kya had been wearing. 

She heard a groan. Immediately, she dropped into a fighting stance. Kya had made that sound.

Kya's hands were busy. Both hands were at her sex. One thrusting fingers in and the other stroking an engorged clit. 

The rational part of her told her to run back out into the rain. Her base alpha insinct demanded she fuck Kya into the ground. She froze.

Kya groaned again.

Lin lost the iron grip she'd had on her body. Her armor fell away. She crossed to Kya's pallet, stripping.

She needed to answer that groan. Every fiber in her body was fueled with one purpose. 

Her right hand snapped out to grip Kya's left wrist, pulling it away from it's thrusts. Her teeth nipped at the other hand. 

Kya jerked in shock. Both her wrists were in Lin's grip. She was stunned by how easily Lin held her. 

When a warm tongue fluttered over her clit, she had no more thoughts other than pleasure.

Lin had had partners of both sexes, but none of them were as responsive as Kya. No one else had made her lose control either. 

She released Kya's wrists. She had better uses for her hands. Her left teased and stroked breasts while her right found its way between silken folds.

Two fingers curled up inside Kya towards where her tongue was creating kanji. 

Kya's hands, now free, tangled in black hair nestled between her thighs. Kya had been trying to do anything to get her heat under control. She was at the edge of a very powerful orgasm. She looked down and her blue eyes locked with Lin's jade staring back over the plane of her toned stomach. Her back arched and her thighs held the earthbender in place.


	2. Cultural Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of a work in progress.
> 
> Let me know what you think

A little over a month later, Lin was dropping by her mother's with dinner and heard Sokka yelling, "it's supposed to be Omega's choice"

Toph laughed. "Aren't they giving her the best choice?"

Lin set the take out boxes on the table, asking, "which omega and what choice?"

Sokka dropped into a chair and rubbed his face. "They're setting up an alpha display to find the best mate for Kya."

Lin started a little. "That's going to start a rut."

Sokka looked up from his meat dumplings. "That's the idea. Show Kya who's the most impressive alpha in the pack. And they're timing it with the full moon."

A voice passed through Lin's mind, "most water tribe omega's heats rise with the moon." Kya had said that while they were stuck in the mountains. 

After dinner, the cactus juice had come out of the ice box. Lin was just drunk enough to stare hard at Sokka. "I'm an alpha. I'll go down and give her a choice."

"You have to be water tribe to join this," Sokka's hands made awkward gestures, "farce."

Toph dropped a hand on Lin's head. "She is."

Sokka and Lin both stared at Toph, mouths gaping like fish.

"What?" Lin stumbled finally.

"Kanto, your father, was northern water tribe. It's why your middle name is Kenai."

"You picked now, while we're drunk, to tell me?" Lin snarled. “And since when do I have a middle name?”

"I sired you. I raised you." Toph snarled back. "You're my daughter. He went running off north when you were barely weaned."

Toph spawled back on the couch. "I didn't really think you needed someone that lily livered in your life."

Lin grunted. 

Sokka stared hard at Lin. 

"What?" She growled. 

"We gotta cut your hair. And figure out the paint." He gripped her chin. "Tiger seal stripes would cover your scars and look really cool."

Lin woke to a pounding hangover. Her head felt cold. She passed her hand around her ears and froze. She staggered up to the bathroom. She had two wolf tails hanging off her forelock and a third wolf tail in the back. It had not been a cactus juice hallucination. 

Lin stumbled out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Toast would settle her stomach. And there was willow bark tea for her head. Toph strutted in and snagged a mango. "You like your new look?" 

"How do you know what I look like?" Lin mumbled. 

Toph wiggled the fingers of her free hand. "Had a peek."

Sokka strolled in a few moments later. "You look like a warrior. And now that we're sober, we need to do your makeup."

Lin eyed him warily, " Uncle, you are an alpha, what would you know about makeup?"

Sokka smirked, "Water tribe men wear markings for battle. And who do you think does Suki's?"

At the mention of Sokka’s Kyoshi warrior wife, Lin relaxed. She’d seen Suki dressed as a Kyoshi warrior many times. 

She stiffened up again when Sokka dragged a mirror out of Su’s old room and set it up on the kitchen table. Toph had gotten dressed and headed out to her office, muttering something about getting paperwork for an estate and vacation time set up for Lin. 

Lin and Sokka spent the next few hours designing the right markings. He’d been right about the tiger seal stripes. They hid her scars and, when matched on both sides, looked pretty fierce. 

“Now, we need to get you dressed properly.” Sokka helped her remove the facepaint and dragged her out the door.

They were in a small water tribe shop. Lin dragged her feet as he pulled her into the men’s section. “You’re enjoying this.” 

Sokka grinned, “Yep. Suki wears her uniform or earth nation clothes. You kids all wear earth nation clothes. Katara never really let me dress the boys like water tribes since Aang was air nation and that was really important to them. And my kids are all with Suki most of the time. Kyoshi Island is too warm for water tribe clothes.” 

Lin frowned as she was piled with clothing. “Am I really going to need all this?”

Sokka nodded. “Yep. It’s a lot colder in the southern tribes.”

“Why don’t the kids live with you?” Lin wondered aloud.

Sokka shot her a look, “Oh, that’s right.” He murmured. “We need to talk about that, too. And a few other things to make you look like you belong with the tribe.”

Lin left the shop in southern water tribe dress. Her arms bare to the sun for the first time in years. She felt naked without her armor. Sokka was taking her to a water tribe restaurant.

Over lunch of seal meat and seaweed chips, Sokka began to explain, “The southern tribe believes that it’s the omega’s choice of who to mate with. And most of the children stay with the omega or beta who birthed them. Alpha’s tend to be aggressive, as you know.”

Lin nodded. She had an issue with her temper, another reason her mother had taught her to control her emotional reactions. Police who beat suspects had cases thrown out. Plus, if you were violent, betas and omegas would avoid you.

“Well, in your case, Toph kept you since you presented early as an alpha.” He said around a mouthful of food. “We are going to have time to go over this on the ship. We still have two weeks to get you really ready.”

There were a few female betas getting their lunches and casting approving eyes at Lin. Sokka grinned like loon while Lin scowled at her bowl. “You already look like a warrior.” 

It was cold. Her ears hurt. She pulled her hood up. Sokka pulled it off. She shot him a glare. He gave her a speculative look back. 

"You have your sire's green eyes. Most water tribe eyes are blue." He mused for a long moment. "Got it."

As they walked the waterfront towards Katara's house, he stopped at a small store. Leaving Lin with a gesture, he disappeared inside.

Lin took the opportunity to observe the people wandering up and down the street. She'd been practicing moving like the others on the ship but still didn't quite have the easy stroll yet. She still walked like she was on patrol.

Sokka came back and shoved a pair of blue tinted goggles into her hands. "Wear these. They'll keep people from seeing your eyes and protect you from the snow glare."

"Thought the markings helped with that." She murmured as she put the goggles on.

He shrugged in response, "They do. But, I really want to see how this plays out. And, I want you to have every advantage you can get.

"You aren't the smallest but there are going to be some large alphas in their rut around."

Katara greeted her brother and stared with questioning eyes at the young water tribe member at her door. 

Sokka leaned to his sister and asked, "Where's Kya?"

Katara threw up exasperated hands, "They've got her up at the chief's house. She hates it but since every spirits damned water tribe alpha on the planet is here and headed for a rut, it's probably the best. Lot's of guards and cousins to keep the peace "

Katara stomped into her house. Sokka laughed, "Great, Kenai get inside."

Katara turned and glared at her brother. "Why did you bring another fucking alpha down here? You said you hated the idea of this fucking farce of a ceremony."

Sokka sobered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do. I think it's an outdated tradition Kulnik brought from the north but dad is still chief.

"Besides, I brought an alpha who agrees with me about this mess." He jerked a thumb at the younger tribe member. 

"Kenai, ditch the goggles and greet your aunt." Sokka made sure the door and curtains were closed. 

Lin pulled the goggles up and grinned at Katara. "Fabulous. We fooled you into believing I was full water tribe. This could work."

Katara stepped forward and hugged Lin tight. "You idiots have a plan?"

Lin shrugged. "Kick ass. Don't lose my head. Win the chance to get the girl."

Katara threw her hands up in the air again and made an exasperated noise. 

"Auntie, I know we can't use bending, but I doubt any of these other alphas have as much hand to hand experience as I do." Lin shrugged. "I'm used to fighting all kinds of people. Even alphas in rut."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "They're going to be using traditional weapons. How good are you with that?”

"Mom makes us train against all kinds of weapons since Republic City has all nations living there. And," she jerked a thumb at Sokka, "he's been drilling me with weapons for the last two weeks."

Katara considered the pair of them. "This might actually work. But, if they find out you're not a water tribe, they'll try to kill you."

Lin smirked. "My father's name was Kanto; Northern Tribe omega fisherman."

Sokka nodded, "Toph finally spilled the beans."

Katara smiled slowly, evilly, "You're not going to use bending and you are descended from the water tribe."

She met her brother's sharp gaze. Then looked back at Lin. "Why are you doing this?"

Lin glanced at Sokka. He nodded. He'd spotted the mark while making sure she knew how to properly dress like a warrior. 

Lin moved the neck of her tunic down and stretched her throat to display a mating mark. Katara's eyes narrowed. "Kya doesn't have a mark."

Lin flushed deep red from the top of her head and down her chest. "Um, she had an unexpected heat."

Katara sighed. "And you were stuck in the mountains."

Lin mumbled, "And she promised to be here with you." 

Katara slapped the side of Lin's head. "You are so much like Aang!" She stood up and paced her living room. 

Lin rubbed her head and glanced at Sokka. He refused to meet her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You're both stuck on your duty and what you think is right." Katara froze. "She bit you?" 

Lin nodded, the mark on her neck itched. 

Katara stared off into space. "You're both idiots." She stomped off towards her bedroom, coming back with a long box. "All right, you got weapons from Sokka. You will be making her a necklace."

Sokka sat up, "You're serious?"

Katara nodded. "Yep. If Kenai," she waved a hand at Lin, "survives this escapade and wins, she's gotta have a gift for Kya."

Lin stiffened."I'm going to survive and win."

Katara and Sokka heard an iron resolve in the younger woman's voice. "You said we were both idiots. I get why I'm an idiot for not biting her when I had the chance, but why is Kya an idiot?"

Katara placed a hand on Lin's shoulder, "She gave up a chance at happiness with you to come down here to tend to me."

Lin pondered this. "But, you needed her. You just lost Aang. Your father isn't in good health. She thought you needed someone around." 

"At first, I did." Katara sighed. "But, now, I think I just wanted someone who reminded me of Aang to be around. And to help me look for his new incarnation." 

She looked at Lin, "I think that was selfish of me."

Lin nodded and said, "But, did it give you a chance to get closer to her?" 

"Yes. We were able to resolve some things between us." Katara answered. "If you live through this, you should resolve your issues with Su."

Lin looked somber, "Maybe."

Chief Hakoda and his advisor Kulnik sat in a pavilion and watched all the alphas place their names for consideration. Most had elder tribe members standing with them. 

Hakoda started when his son presented an alpha and announced, "Kenai Kantos-daughter to compete for my niece's hand."

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Hakoda demanded. 

Sokka bowed his head towards his father. "This contest, which I don't agree with, is open to all alpha descendants of water tribe members."

"Of course, I only want the strongest for my granddaughter." Hakoda nodded.

"Well, this alpha is descended from a water tribe member and I can swear they will be a good match for Kya." Sokka stated. 

"Kenai is no bigger than a boy." Avik, Kulnik’s son shouted. 

Sokka smirked and gave a small nod. A war club spun and Kenai leaped up, landing directly in front of Avik. The club barely brushed the wolf tails along his brow. 

"I'm not a boy." Lin growled. Mature alpha pheromones pumped out in waves. Kulnik grabbed his son's shoulder to stop him from attacking.

Hakoda smiled and clapped his hands. "The contest begins tomorrow. For now, rest up and make peace with the spirits."

Lin stared at the southern lights. The mark on her shoulder was still naggingly itchy. She knew it was because Kya was so close.

As the sun rose, Lin shaved her head again and applied the markings. She had dressed in the dark, making sure to leave time for the perfection of her face paint. She pulled her goggles down over her eyes.  
She and Sokka made their way to an icy arena created by benders just for this contest. Bleachers surrounded the site. She knew they weren't the first to arrive but they weren't the last either.

There was a roster posted for all the preliminary bouts. Lin had apparently drawn a very large and powerful alpha named Kinik for her first bout. 

Sokka looked impressed at the size of Kinik. Lin was more concerned with how fast the big male was going to be. Speed and agility would keep her head attached. If he was fast, she was dead.

Kinik wasn't fast but he was smart. He almost had Lin in a bear hug, ready to break all her ribs, when Lin dropped to her knees and kicked his shins out from under him. As he came down, she brought both hands up under his jaw. The strength in her legs added power to the blow and Kinik fell over backwards. She won her first bout. 

This continued all week. Lin and Avik beat each of their opponents until it was down to the two of them. 

Lin had taken several serious blows. She knew Avik had as well. They were both stiff and sore. None of the winners had been allowed healing, to weed out the weak, Kulnik had said. 

Lin approached the arena again. She had a war club and a spear haft for weapons. No blades or metal allowed in the arena. 

Lin felt the metal; she could smell it. The air had been so clear of it all week but now the scent pierced the air. The tang felt like home. Toph sat next to Katara and Sokka. She'd arrived the day before wanting to know how it was going to play out.

She approached them slowly. "Avik's cheating with metal somehow." She murmured to the trio. 

Toph nodded. "I can sense it too. Don't lose your head." 

Lin put a hand on her mother's. "Need my head. I plan on keeping it."

Toph nodded then whispered, "it's his club, badgermole. If it hits you, it's gonna hurt."

Lin gripped her mother's hand then released it and walked out into the arena. Her mark itched. Her body ached. 

And there was no fucking way she would let that hulking, brainless lump of dung touch Kya. 

Lin had watched Avik all week. He was reasonably fast. Cunning and sly with his moves. But he telegraphed his blows to someone who knew what to watch for. 

Lin leaned on the spear haft, club draped over her shoulder. She knew Avik was carrying metal in his club. She wondered where else he could have it.

Avik strutted into the arena, pumping his pheromones into the air as a challenge. Lin simply waited, conserving her energy. She needed to keep her mind clear and calm for this bout. She had kept herself from descending into the full rut mindset. No matter the pheromones the others pumped out, she had to keep her head clear.

The signal was given and Avik charged. Lin sidestepped his attack, clipping his back with the spear shaft. Her eyes narrowed behind her goggles. That blow should have at least made him stumble.

He spun, the spear shaft in his hand caught the right side of her face, smashing the goggles on that side. She pulled them off and threw them away. Her eye was already starting to swell. 

She closed her eyes and dropped a hand onto the ice. She used her sense to feel Avik coming towards her with the club raised. He was going for a killing blow.

Lin used the last of her reserves to shove her body towards Avik, getting inside his reach. The war club in her hands swept up and into his chest. Avik froze with a grunt. 

That blow should have at least cracked ribs. Instead, it rang hollowly. Like it had struck metal armor. 

Lin's good eye opened with surprise. She dropped the club and gripped his tunic with both hands at the neck. She used the seal tooth crampons on her boots to get good footing before she spun Avik over her hip.

Her hands never released the tunic and it came off as he flew through the air. Metal armor covered his arms and chest. 

The crowd roared to their feet. A pair of guards grabbed Kulnik. Hakoda roared in displeasure. 

Lin kept her eye on Avik, who was now enraged. Lin could have bent the metal and immobilized him. She relaxed her iron grip on her alpha chi instead. She felt the adrenaline and pheromones come off her in waves.

She watched him run at her in slow motion. She leapt up at the last moment. The back of her heels clapped against Avik's head. He staggered two steps past where she'd been and collapsed.  
Lin dragged his unconscious body over to the stands and dropped it. "Chief Hakoda, I followed your rules. Do you accept me as the winner of your contest?"

The fatigue was obvious in her voice. The strain of the last week was blatant.

Hakoda looked at his children and the crowd behind them. "Yes, Kenai Kantos-daughter, you are the champion of this contest." 

"Thank the spirits," Lin breathed. She staggered to Katara, Sokka and her mother. "Would someone please get me a drink?" 

Katara handed her a skin of water. Not quite the beverage she wanted, but it slaked her throat.

Lin was then hoisted up by a pair of burly tribesmen and carried into the chief's house. They slammed the door behind them after dumping her unceremoniously inside.

Her head hurt. Her eye had swollen completely shut. She felt every bruise and cut from the last week. She leaned against the locked door. How many bouts had it been? And it was finally over.

"So you won." Kya snapped from across the room. "I suppose you think you're gonna claim me now."

Lin couldn't really see her but it seemed she was dressed like a princess. She managed a noncommittal grunt from the door.

Water spun in a helix around Kya. "You're not claiming anything."

Lin held her hands out in supplication, "Whoa." She didn't even recognize her own voice. Hoarse from shouting all week. 

The water still spun around Kya, but it slowed as she examined the body against the door of her prison. "You're injured."

Kya put the water back into a jug on the table. She turned away and walked into another room. She stuck her head out of the doorway. "Let's see how badly you're hurt."

Lin shoved herself with great effort towards the sound of that disappointed voice. She hoped Kya would forgive her for not telling her about the plan but she'd been kept closely guarded by her grandfather's men. She had been told Kya was watching from the upstairs windows.

Lin entered a large bathroom with a massive tub full of steaming water. She pulled the tie out of her hair and let it fall around her ears. That felt good. She tried to toe off her boots but couldn't get her feet to work. And they weren't her regular boots, they wouldn't bend off. 

She wanted into that tub. She needed to be in that hot water. She just couldn't get her body to help her get rid of the still unfamiliar clothes. 

She felt hands tugging at boots and gratefully let someone pull them off. Her hands were at her belt and then the ties of her pants. Her hands were shoved ruthlessly away as her tunic was tugged up and over her head. 

The undershirt was tugged up and the hands helping get her naked stalled. Her bite was visible. Lin truly didn't care. It was Kya who had put it there. It was Kya who was stripping her.

"Lin, what the fuck? They told me it was someone named Kenai."

Lin struggled to get her clothes off. "My middle name." She finally mumbled.

"Your middle name?" Kya's fingers were undoing the ties to Lin's pants. Bruises decorated her entire body. Kya was shocked. As a healer, she knew Lin was barely holding it together.

"Yeah. Apparently, my father was water tribe." Lin was feeling every complaining muscle as she got the last of her clothes off and eased into the tub. "Mom finally decided to tell me."

Kya began to charge the water for healing. Lin was just enjoying the hot water on her aching body. As the water changed and got colder, Lin hissed. 

Kya placed a restraining hand on her chest. "Stay put. You've got some serious strains and sprains. Plus, I'm going to need to check your eye and cheek bone."

Bright blue water travelled all over Lin's body. It was criminally cold but soothed everywhere it touched. Lin was beginning to feel almost human again as torn muscles knit under Kya's ministrations. 

She heard yelling outside through the haze of exhaustion. Lin rose from the tub, pulling on the stinking vest she'd worn for the last week. Her pants followed. As she stepped into her boots, the sounds became more distinct. Someone was yelling her name. Well, her middle name.

She pulled open the door and stormed out. Avik stood in the glimmering light of the southern aurora. There were several men with him. A smell in the air proved them to be other defeated alphas and a few betas in the mix behind him; all of them northern tribesmen. 

Lin swept her wet hair back into a knot at the back of her scalp. Her green eyes flashed in pure anger.

She felt Kya come up behind her. A calming hand gripped her shoulder. 

"Lin," she heard Toph's voice call out.

"Mom," Lin growled back. 

"You're my pup. I sired you." Lin's senses sharpened. She could feel her mother standing somewhere off to her left with Katara and Sokka. 

Dead silence descended over the unruly mob at her mother's voice. Her tone was calm, but everyone could feel the simmering rage beneath it. "What does a badgermole do when someone attacks it's mate."

Lin smirked. "Destroys the threat." A real fury fed into Lin's voice. 

"Indeed." Toph grunted. 

Lin put a reassuring hand over Kya's then she stepped away from the healer towards the mob.  
Her fingers flexed and all the metal covering Avik fell away, skittering across the ice. Her eyes narrowed and she raked the crowd with a glare. Everyone except Avik stepped back. 

"I beat you once, after a week of fighting." She dropped into a fighting stance. "I will beat you again. This is your only warning."

Avik snarled and charged at Lin. She snapped her right hand out to grab his tunic. Her left followed with a punch directly between his eyes. Avik's head snapped back. She used his momentum to toss him up and over her hip. Avik crashed into the ice. 

She stood still for a moment. Then she raised her eyes to the crowd again. Her right hand went to the collar of her vest. As she pulled it away, she snarled, "She chose me." 

Lin turned slowly to show the assembled tribe the mark. "Anyone else who tries me will die." 

Kya's eyes glowed a bright blue. She could smell the alpha pheromones wafting off her mate. 

Lin scowled at the crowd and they began to disperse. One of the northerners grabbed Avik and pulled him towards the healing hut.

Kya reached out to take Lin’s hand. Soothing omega pheromones drifted across Lin’s senses and calmed her. Kya led her back into the chief's house. As they entered, Lin reached into her pocket for the necklace Katara had made her make. “I’m supposed to give this to you.” Her voice was shy.

Kya took the necklace and stared at it. “Lin, do you know what this is?”

Lin grunted, “necklace.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “And you know what this kind of necklace means?”

Lin froze. Her good eye widened in shock. “Your mom, um, Sokka, um.” The light dawned. Brilliantly, like a sunrise over the Si Wong desert. “We’re, um.”

Kya gave her a look. “Yes. That would be why you fought all week long. And knocked the hell out of Avik. Twice.”

Kya’s face fell. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Lin snapped around to embrace Kya. “No, I want to.” She rubbed her cheek along Kya’s. “It’s why I came.” Lin moved back to see Kya’s face clearly. “It was about giving you the choice. I was hoping it would be me.”

“Lin,” Kya breathed, “you’re an idiot. But apparently, you’re my idiot.” She held up the necklace, “Put it on me.”

Lin took the betrothal necklace from Kya’s hands and draped it around her neck. “Do I have to give your family goats or something? Sokka didn’t tell me.”

Kya smirked as she turned to look at Lin. Wrapping her arms around the other woman’s shoulders, “Don’t be culturally insensitive. It’s your culture now, too.” Kya pressed a chaste kiss to Lin’s unbruised cheek. “Do I need to give cabbages to Toph?”

“Earth nation culture really isn’t like that. Besides, Toph would probably go for cactus juice.” 

Lin collapsed onto the bed. Kya lay down next to her. “Go to sleep, Lin. I’ll wake you for the wedding tomorrow.”

Lin’s entire body stiffened, “tomorrow?” She whined. “So soon?”

Kya laughed softly, “Yes. And then I will let you sleep for as long as you need to.”

Chief Hakoda performed the marriage ceremony. Sokka and Toph stood next to Lin while Katara and Tenzin stood next to Kya. Tenzin had arrived shortly after Lin had knocked Avik out the second time. 

Lin and Kya were given the choice of heading back by air bison but decided to take a ship instead. Lin wanted to get as much rest as she could before she had to go back to work. Kya had agreed wholeheartedly. Kya wanted to spend alone time with her mate; without her baby brother, his wife and an active toddler asking a bunch of questions.

When they arrived back in Republic City, Toph was waiting at the pier. She had a Satomobile and driver standing by. She smiled in greeting and almost shoved the newlyweds into the vehicle. The driver took them to a smaller, upscale residential area. When he stopped in front of a modest, by Beifong standards, house. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Lin stared at the house. 

“This is your new place.” Toph tossed her keys which she grabbed absently.

“New place?” Lin asked.

Toph smirked, “You are married now and I am not having the pair of you disturbing my beauty sleep. I have seismic sense. I would know what you were doing. There are certain things I am better off not knowing.” She waved them out of the car. “Get inside and check out the place. It’s yours now.”

Lin took Kya’s hand as they walked through the front yard. The discovered the house had several bedrooms and bathrooms. There was a large backyard with a small fish pond and rock garden. Toph had given them space to train it seemed.

As they snuggled on the couch, Kya asked, “How do you feel about kids?”

“Kids are okay.” Lin answered noncommittally.

“Let me rephrase, how would you feel about us having kids?” Kya stroked Lin’s arm.

“I think I would like to see you pregnant.” Lin answered without hesitation. “And you’d be a great mother.” 

“How do you think you’d be as a sire?” Kya asked.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t exactly have the best example growing up.” Lin responded slowly. “But, I think I know what not to do.” 

Kya gave a little grunt in response.

About a week later, Lin was coming in from work. She bent off her uniform at the door and checked her seismic sense in the house. She’d been assigned the second shift after her vacation. There were heartbeats coming from her bedroom. She recognized Kya’s immediately but did not recognize the other. She formed the metal on her sleeve into a blade and crept up the stairs. If someone was in there and planned to hurt her mate, they would die.

The bedroom had a sleeping Kya on the mattress covered platform. No one else in the room but she still sensed the second heartbeat. She scanned the room again. Two heartbeats. Kya’s and another. She could not see or hear anyone else in the room.

Kya stirred on the bed. “Lin, you’re home.”

“Yes, but there’s someone else in here with us.” Lin strained her hearing and sense of smell to try to figure out where the second heartbeat was coming from.

“No, it’s just us.” Kya stretched.

“I can feel another heartbeat. I can’t smell or hear anyone else.” Lin prowled the room.

Kya sat up abruptly, the sheet dropping away from her chest. “You can sense another heartbeat?”

Lin was still prowling the room. Kya dropped a hand to her belly. Lin didn't notice. 

"Honey, can you use your sense to get a better sense of where the second heartbeat is?" Kya was smiling softly.

Lin stopped, closed her eyes and flattened her foot on the stone bedroom floor. Two heartbeats from the bed. That wasn't possible, the bed was a stone platform. Kya was the only person she saw on the bed. 

Lin's eyes snapped open. Then, rolled back as she fainted. 

Kya fell across the bed, giggling. She would have to see to her mate in a moment but she didn't have to wait for her appointment at the clinic now. 

Lin snapped back into awareness. Her jade eyes focused on the ceiling tiles. She was on the floor. How? Then her brain caught up with itself. She rolled instantly to her feet.

Kya was still lost in glee. Her giggles had subsided into quiet snickers. Both her hands were held protectively over her lower belly. 

Lin stripped off her armor with a quick gesture. With another move it was stacked neatly in it's corner. In just her trousers and tank top, she climbed onto the bed. 

Her right hand joined Kya's. Their fingers laced together. Lin grumbled, "Not funny."

"Oh, you should have seen your face." Kya placed her free hand on Lin's cheek. 

Lin smirked in response. "I know how but we used protection." 

Kyas's sapphire eyes held Lin's. "Not that first time."

Both of them suddenly remembered Lin's mouth crawling slowly up Kya's body to claim it. When she'd slotted her shaft into the warm and inviting embrace of Kya's heat. 

Their mouths had met. Their tongues slid. Lin had held very still for a long moment, just lost in this most intimate act. Kya's long legs had wrapped possessively around Lin's slim hips. 

Kyas's pelvis had rocked back, as far as they could in the bed of boughs covered with blankets. Lin had drawn back. Their hips rocked together as if they had done many times before. 

Neither had been virgins but this was so new and pure; so absolutely right. Kya arched her back and her breast brushed against Lin's. Lin growled with pure alpha lust. 

Kya met Lin thrust for thrust. Lin's slightly shorter height allowed her to drop her head and seize a nipple in her mouth. 

Kya's nails dug into the solid muscle of her lover's back. Kya felt the strength in those muscles. And the restraint. Lin was holding back in order to give pleasure. 

This was a new experience for the older woman. Most alphas and betas, once engaged in the act, took their own pleasure; riding the omega or beta to their own orgasm first. Lin was a different breed and right now Kya was grateful to whatever spirits had blessed her. 

Lin rode out Kya's second orgasm. The woman under her felt amazing. Soft, tan skin compared to her paler flesh. The moans and grunts of appreciation from her stimulated Lin into maintaining her own movements. 

When Kya sped up and increased their pace, Lin matched her. Kya's legs tightened around Lin. Her head came up and her hands fisted Lin's hair. She yanked Lin's head to the side and bit down, drawing blood, marking Lin as hers.

Lin growled deep in her chest and her hips went wild. She thrust Kya over the brink of the most intense orgasm yet. As she felt tight muscles rippling and gripping, Lin let her own release flow. 

In the afterglow, Kya moved slightly and it dawned on her they had knotted. Neither of them were going very far. Lin was still rigid inside her as well. Her eyes slitted open like a satisfied cat. 

Lin raised her head from Kya's shoulder. Light kisses were exchanged. In a feat of restraint and strength, Lin rolled them over so Kya was now lying across her chest. 

Each time after, they used condoms or Lin pulled out. 

Kya raised her head from where she had been listening to Lin's heart. 

"Didn't Toph ever give you the talk?" Her blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"It was a pretty basic talk about what went where. Then, she threw me a package of condoms and said to tell her when I needed more." Lin stated dryly. 

"Why didn't you bite me? You had to know I marked you." There was sadness in the muffled voice from her chest.

Lin tightened her grip on Kya. "I wanted to make sure you had the choice. You always talked about being able to travel." Her voice was low and gravelly with emotion. "I didn't want you to be stuck with me."

"Stuck with you?" Kya sat up. "I chose to bite you. I chose you." 

Lin slid an arm around her waist. “I was hoping you had. Then, when I heard about that shit your grandfather was doing. I didn’t think there was anything I could do.” She sighed. “And then my mother dropped that air bison on me about my father being water tribe.”

Kya stared down at Lin. “You went through that whole thing without telling anyone I’d bitten you. I still don’t know if you’re an absolute idiot or not for that.”

Lin smirked. “I knew I’d win.” Kya slitted her eyes. “I mean, I had to. You bit me. I had to show I was the one for you.”

Kya shook her head. “You’re an idiot. But, you’re my idiot.” Her lips claimed Lin’s.

Lin had been scheduled for the next two days off, but still relished waking up to the mass of hair across her pillows. Her right hand slid down over Kya’s belly. She used her senses to pick up the heartbeat under her hand. She was stunned that she was going to be a sire.

Kya mumbled something into the blankets and moved her body to spoon against her mate. There was a firmness poking into her thigh. Her hand gripped Lin’s on her abdomen. She rocked her hips back slightly and heard a strangled groan. She moved Lin’s hand further down her body to the warmth between her thighs. Another groan from the body behind her and the firmness grew. 

The fingers between her thighs grew bold; stroking and teasing. Moving around to pick up moisture but not touching where they were wanted the most. 

Kya wanted Lin's hand to satisfy the growing need. Lin smirked into Kya's shoulder. Kya moaned again. This time in frustration. Her mate was deliberately teasing her. She knew the younger woman was enjoying this sweet torture. 

She tried to roll over but Lin's strong arms held her tight. Lin then nipped her shoulder lightly. "Just let me take care of you."

Kya shuddered at the words along her ear. Lin's teeth and tongue traveled very slowly around Kya's ear and down her neck. Lin's face was between her shoulder blades, nibbling. Her hands were busy too. One had slid under her mate to wrap her tightly and tease sensitive breasts. The other was draped over her hip. Lin's hand was still busy and not where Kya wanted it. 

Kya rocked her hips back. Lin gave a small chuckle. "Babe, just relax." Lin ran her fingers up over the small bundle of nerves. Kya arched her back and thrust her hips forward. Those calloused fingers were stroking and pressing. Kya felt the orgasm building. Lin kept the movement steady. She knew Kya was close. She leaned her head up and nipped the ear lobe. Kya came undone. 

Her hands had latched over Lin's and squeezed. Lin rolled her onto her back and lay next to her, propped up on an arm. "Good morning." There was a cat who caught the goldfinch grin on her face. She radiated pleased alpha. 

"Good morning." Kya breathed. She still felt the aftershocks. 

Lin dropped her head down and brushed a chaste kiss across her lips. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

Kya stared at her with glazed eyes. "When I can walk, yes."

Lin snickered. Kya gave a halfhearted glare, "Wipe that smug look off your face."

Lin slipped out of bed and dropped her pajamas into the hamper. Kya got the full view of Lin's well muscled posterior. She heard the water start and slipped off the bed.

Lin had her head under the spray. She felt Kya enter the bathroom. The water bender stepped into the shower and gripped Lin's erection. "You seem to have a problem this morning." 

Lin groaned, "It's my problem. And it normally goes down after a bit." 

Kya slid her hand up and down. "It doesn't look like it's going down."

Lin growled with lust. "You know, you don't have to take care of my hard on? I'm not going to make it your problem."

Kya leaned in and pushed Lin back against the shower wall. "I really appreciate that about you, darling." Kya nibbled along Lin's jawline. "You made me feel fantastic. Now, it's my turn." Kya had her mouth on Lin's ear. "Unless you want me to stop."

Lin moaned as her mate's hand drifted up and down her shaft. Lin's hips followed Kya's ministrations, rocking with her. Her hands held Kya's face as her mouth delivered a searing kiss. Her jade eyes popped open when the hand gripping her released. Kya was smirking.

She wrapped a long, tanned leg around her wife and the hand returned. Only this time, it was easing Lin inside. Lin's head rocked back against the shower wall. "The height difference between us is perfect, darling." Kya cooed into Lin's ear.

If she could have spoken, she would have agreed. Lin wrapped one arm around Kya's back and the other slid under the leg holding her tightly. Kya gasped when she was lifted from the floor and spun with her back to the wall. Lin's hips set a steady pace. Their mouths met again. 

Even after the second mind shattering orgasm of the morning, Lin was still hard. Kya's legs locked around her mate as Lin continued the movement. "Spirits." She breathed.

Lin smirked into her shoulder. Her mate's head was back, her neck arched. Lin hadn't, yet, marked her mate with a bite. The contest, the wedding, traveling back to Republic City, and the stress of two people learning to live with each other hadn't really given them much opportunity to fully seal their bond in the last few weeks. Lin's mark itched. Her instincts kicked into high gear. As Kya approached her third orgasm, Lin's teeth clamped down and she marked Kya. 

Kya screamed this time. Her orgasm triggered Lin's. As her walls trembled and her mind went blank, she answered the mating bite with her own teeth sinking into the mark on Lin's neck. 

They found themselves sitting on the floor of the shower, knotted and panting heavily. "If I had known shower sex was how to make you come unglued, I'd have done this a long time ago." Kya finally joked.

Lin raised an eyebrow, "your jokes still need work, babe." Lin shifted under her to find a more comfortable position for them both. It was going to be a bit before they could separate.

"There's nothing wrong with my jokes." Kya brushed a kiss across tantalizing lips.

Lin murmured, "It wasn't the shower. It was you."

"What do you mean?" Kya asked as she held the scarred cheek in her hand. 

"Knowing I'm going to be a sire, having you next to me in our bed, and just everything." Lin stared at the mating mark she'd just left. "Knowing you want me."

Kya rolled her hips. They were still slotted together. Lin moaned as her eyes rolled up. "I've wanted you for years." 

Her hips rolled again. "The first time I smelled your scent. You were the one."

Lin gripped the tanned thighs wrapped around her. "You never said anything."

"You're five years younger than me. It would have been awkward. And you seemed more interested in my baby brother." Kya's walls clenched around her. 

"I was only interested in him as a crush. We would never have worked out." Lin rocked her hips into Kya's. "Even if I could've gotten pregnant, he wanted a baby factory. He wasn't really interested in a full partner. A mate." Lin nibbled on golden shoulders. "Not like you. You want a mate. A partner who will stand by you while you make your way in the world." 

Kya barely registered the words. Lin's cock was hitting the right spot inside her. "You are perfect for me," Lin continued. "Strong, intelligent, independent, and untamed." 

Kya took control of their lovemaking. She pushed Lin back into the wall again. Her mouth took the metal benders. Her pussy locked around Lin. The knot hadn't softened, it actually seemed thicker. Kya knew the next orgasm would be mind blowing. She chased the crest of the fast approaching wave. She wanted Lin to crash with her. She pinched Lin's nipples as her tongue teased Lin's mouth. Lin snaked a hand between them and found an exposed clit. Her fingers stroked over the blood engorged bud. 

Kya saw white lights and her lower body locked around the source of pleasure. The rippling, squeezing walls surrounding her triggered the longest orgasm in Lin's life. It seemed like any sex she'd had in life prior to this moment paled as if it had been masturbation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets a new assignment. Baby news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter bit this time. And I'm working out the kinks for the next chapter.

As Lin entered the station to start her shift, Saikhan looked up from the desk, saying, “Oh, good, Captain. The Chief wants to see you right away.”

She grimaced. Not good. It was never good when the first thing the desk sergeant said that to any officer as they walked through the door. She didn’t have any serious open cases the Chief would be upset about, and she’d just closed a case on a triad member who’d set fire to parked Satomobiles. What was her mother about to throw her headfirst into this time? Lin squared her shoulders and took the elevator.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Toph said. Lin glanced around the room, her mother, Uncle Sokka and someone dressed in traditional southern water tribe clothing were standing around the desk. Toph gestured, “This is Taqtu. He’s a safety officer from Harbor City. There’s a smuggling issue they need a little help with.”

Sokka snorted, “Smuggling issue? We are having tons of moonstones being harvested and stolen right from our ice fields.”

Taqtu added, “And my people are not exactly trained for examining cargo holds for moonstones. Especially since we currently don’t have any earth benders on the force.”

Lin glanced at Sokka and then stared at her mother. “So, why me? There’s plenty of earth benders we could send.”

Toph laughed. “You are a member of the tribe, or at least mated to one. You showed the tribe you can be trusted. You’re going.”

Lin scowled, “And with my mate ready to pop in the next couple months? I’m supposed to be on leave soon.”

Toph waved this away, “If you take her with you, Katara can deliver your pup. And if the kid comes, you can just be an observer when you’re not changing diapers.”

Lin stared at the ceiling for a long moment, then sighed, “When are we supposed to leave?”

“Tomorrow. We are preparing an air ship for your trip. Taqtu can brief you on the way down.” Toph shrugged. “You should probably get your stuff packed.”

And tell my wife, Lin thought.

Kya was dancing around the kitchen, and she almost threw the teapot at Lin when she realized there was someone in the doorway. “Why aren’t you at work?” Her hand was over her heart.

“Well,” Lin dropped into a chair, “there’s good news and bad news about that.”

“Okay,” Kya raised an eyebrow. “Good news?”

“You know how we were talking about you wanting to see your mom before the baby was born?” Lin asked. “That’s going to happen in the next week.”

“Mom is coming to Republic City?” Kya seemed shocked.

“That’s the bad news. We’re going to Harbor City.” Lin sighed.

“What?” Kya slammed the door to the ice box.

“Yeah, I’ve been assigned to help with a smuggling issue.” Lin scowled. “I have to leave tomorrow. I was hoping you’d come with me.”

Kya glared at her mate. “I just finished the nursery. I’m due in about eight weeks. And you are being assigned to Harbor City for a smuggling case. I know there’s no set time for you to solve this and smuggling cases are sticky.” Kya waved a spatula, splattering dough around the kitchen. “And you want me to go with you?”

“Yes?” Lin asked. “I want you to go with me.”

Lin rose and wrapped her arms around Kya. “I want you to go. I want to be with you all the time. Also, your mother is the best midwife I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not sure I want my mother delivering my baby.” Kya put down the spatula and placed her hands over Lin’s. “But, I will go with you.”

The trip to Harbor City was uneventful. Lin spent several hours each day with Taqtu learning all she could about the ice fields and moonstones. The stones were apparently a hot commodity in parts of the earth and fire nations. 

Supposedly, they helped in balancing qi. And the stones were valuable just as gemstones. Taqtu said he was hoping Lin could train the coast guard in searching vessels for other smuggled goods. 

Kya sat in on a few meetings, offering up some helpful tips about boats. She had spent quite a few years traveling the world and had learned interesting things. Lin had told Taqtu to pay attention. At first, he hadn't been interested in what an omega healer had to say. Then, Kya had told him about the still in the engine room of the very ship they were on. Taqtu paid attention after that.

Katara met them at the pier. She cast an approving eye over Lin's clothing. Lin had grown much more comfortable in water tribe garb. And had cut her hair to fit in again. 

They exchanged hugs all around and Lin made arrangements to meet Taqtu at the police station the next morning.

************

Lin found herself in a meeting with the Harbor City police chief, three Water Tribe Coast Guard captains and Chief Hakoda. Chief Hakoda was the only one who seemed happy she was there. Of course, Lin thought privately that was because she'd brought Kya back. And that Kya was pregnant. 

Lin finally had enough of their bickering and snapped, "I am a Captain of the Republic City Police. I have experience in dealing with triads and smuggling. I am also an earth bender." She glared around the room. "And I thought I had already proved myself as someone willing to work within your rules."

Taqtu raised his hand. "Chief, you asked me to bring someone who had experience with smuggling and who could work with the tribe. I did. You also asked if perhaps Kenai would be willing to come from Republic City." The raised hand gestured at Lin. 

Several pairs of eyes locked in shock on her. Hakoda snickered. "Captain Beifong is Kenai."

Lin fixed a glare on the old man. “What my grandfather-in-law says is true. My name is Lin Kenai Beifong. I was the one who won the alpha contest." She grumbled, "My father was northern water tribe. And I had to play by tribal rules to enter the contest for Kya's hand. Which I still think was stupidly unfair to her." 

None of the men assembled would meet her gaze now. "Now that my bona fides are taken care of and you know I'm willing to help, will you let me do my job?"

"We are still unsure how you think you can solve this problem." The Harbor City chief complained. 

"I'm an earth bender. I can sense the stones." She shrugged. "Almost any earth bender could do it. But, I'm also very experienced in interrogating Triad members. And I'm sure there are Triad fingers in this mess."

The next morning, Lin woke well before the sun. She dressed carefully in the moonlight. The water tribe clothes would keep her warm, but they were still unfamiliar. Her armor nestled under the layers. She honestly hoped she wouldn't need it, but it was when you thought nothing would happen, the shit would hit the fan. 

She, Taqtu and several other Harbor City officers headed to the docks. They had come up with the plan to check all the outgoing vessels first thing. 

There were going to be upset fishing captains this morning. She moved her eyes across the other officers. All of them were male water benders. Not a female on the force. Stupid archaic traditions held certain jobs out of female hands, still. She was a bit grumpy about that. 

They checked seven boats. They'd found contraband on two of them, but the issues had been the bait or type of hooks. One captain was still arguing with a coast guard official about his hooks. The other had simply thrown his hands up and grumbled off to his wheelhouse while the crew dealt with dumping the bad bait overboard. The harbor fish population was having a field day next to the boat.

This boat, thankfully the last inspection of the morning, had a bunch of what looked like crab pots on the deck. There were three different colors of buoys on the pots. 

Lin gave that a narrow glance and waved to Taqtu. "Why the different colors? Does that have any significance in the catch or what they are fishing for?"

Taqtu shrugged. "My family are hunters, not fishermen, so no clue. We can ask if you want."

"Call me curious. The other boats didn't have different colors," Lin mused aloud. 

Taqtu narrowed his eyes. "I hadn't noticed that." He gave a subtle hand signal and three Harbor City officers moved towards them. 

Lin and Taqtu announced their presence and stepped onto the gangway. Lin wasn't exactly thrilled to be on a boat that was moving in the small harbor swell. It disrupted her senses. 

Taqtu started talking to the captain and a crewman. She closed her eyes and stretched her earth sense. Something tickled next to a bin of rotting fish. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just bait," the crewman answered. 

"You use rotten fish as bait?" She stretched a hand out and picked up a slimy, half decayed cod.

"Crabs love it. The nastier the better," the captain stated. He moved a little closer to her. 

Her senses were telling her there was more than fish in her hand. She squeezed the cod and felt something firm and round in it. Lin knew exactly what she had found in the stinking mess, but before she could even give a voice to her discovery, she was shoved headfirst into the bait bin.

She reacted by sending cables up to catch on a mast or something to keep her from falling all the way to the bottom of the bin. Her cables caught on something. Something that was struggling with them. She used the cables to pull herself out of the mess. 

She wiped a hand across her eyes to clear the gelatinous goop. She had managed to snag the crewman. The three harbor officers had grabbed the captain. She still had the fish in her hand.

“I found moon stones in the bait.” She held up the fish and squeezed. Moon stones fell to the deck. “You two better start talking.” 

The fishermen froze. She glared at them. Taqtu cuffed the crewman. Lin released her cables. 

The Coast Guard seized the boat. Lin and the Harbor City officers took their prisoners back to the station where they were processed. 

Lin stood a few feet from the desk sergeant. "Would you please call Katara or have someone go to her house and get me a change of clothing?" She watched the man behind the counter wince then nod. "Thank you. Now, which way to the locker room?"

The desk sergeant started. "The locker room is for men."

She cocked a curious eyebrow at him. "Do you have a female locker room?"

"No," he muttered. 

"Do you have an omega locker room?" she asked.

"Omegas aren't…" he stammered.

"Don't finish that statement. I know several women and omegas who could take you apart without breaking a sweat," Lin growled, her voice low and stalked closer to the desk. "I'm fairly sure you know who I am. And what I did a few months ago. I am covered in stinking, rotting fish entrails. I will be shown to a locker room where I can shower. You," she shot a finger at the sergeant, accidentally splattering him with fish slime "will have an officer escort me to where I can strip off this offensive mess and shower." 

He nodded. 

The officer who showed her to the locker room was young and exuberant. He told her he had watched all of her fights and had been rooting for her the entire time. He also added that he hoped his younger brother, an omega, would be given the benefit of the doubt when he picked a mate. “You really made a lot of the older folks think. Especially after you showed that you’d been bitten but still went through with the ritual.”

Lin smirked at him. “I hope they do think. The omegas have a right to decide who to mate, and what they want to do with their lives. There should be a couple omegas on the force. And maybe a couple women.”

He looked thoughtful. “My sister is an alpha. She wants to join the Coast Guard.”

“If she’s like you, they should let her,” Lin said. “Policing is not just about cracking skulls and making sure people follow the laws. It’s about making sure the law is just. And that justice is for all of the people.” 

The young officer looked even more thoughtful as he asked her to wait and then cleared the locker room for her. He said he would make sure she could shower in peace. She thanked him and entered the room.  
The desk sergeant looked up at the heavily pregnant woman standing with her arms on her hips. “Where is my wife?” The woman demanded.

“Who?” He asked, very confused.

She rolled her eyes, “Captain Beifong. Where is she?”

He gestured towards a hallway, “Down in the locker room.”

The pregnant woman gave an exasperated grunt and waddled off in the direction of his thumb. She followed the hallway until she spotted a very young man standing at attention in front of a door marked “Staff.”

“Where is the locker room?” she asked.

“Behind me. But you can’t go in there,” he stated firmly.

“I have clothing for Captain Beifong, unless you want to take it to her.” The young man blanched and stepped away from the door. She nodded back at him and shoved her way through.

A smell, a horrendous, stomach churning reek met her as she opened the door. “Lin?” she called. She heard a shower running and headed in that direction. As a healer, she’d seen everything the human body had to offer. If she disturbed some poor police officer bathing, well so be it. As she got closer to the shower, the stench grew stronger. She pulled her scarf over her nose to block most of it.

The sight that met her was not a Harbor City officer but her very own mate. Lin was pouring what looked like juice over her head and scrubbing. She stopped at the edge of the shower area, an open bay of shower heads, and said, “What is that stench?”

Lin started and spun like a pygmy puma, her hands automatically raised in defense. Then she cursed as the juice she’d poured over her head ran into her eyes. Lin stepped under the spray and washed out her eyes. “That stench is rotting cod,” she finally said.

The vision of her mate, standing under the water, was giving Kya ideas. Bad ideas, considering where they were. But the stench was making her stomach roll.

“Why does this area smell like rotting cod?” Kya placed the bag of clothes on a nearby bench. 

“An asshole shoved me into a bait bin.” Lin poured more juice over herself and scrubbed roughly at her skin.

“And what are you washing with?”   
“The strongest vinegar they could find.” Lin rinsed again. She lathered up a washcloth with soap and started the washing process again. “What are you doing here?”

“The officer who called said there had been an incident and you needed clothes. I brought you clothes,” Kya answered as she lowered herself to the bench next to the bag. 

“I told them to tell Katara. You don’t need any added stress right now.” Lin glowered.

“Mom was out at the healing hut.” 

Lin sluiced off the suds and stepped out of the shower bay. “Well, thank you for the clothes. I have to interrogate a pair of idiots. I guess I could have done it in my soaked uniform, but that might be considered cruelty to the prisoners. And anyone who’d have to use that room again.”

Lin dried herself and rummaged in the bag next to Kya. “At least I wasn’t injured.”

Kya gave her The Look. The one reserved for when Lin was being stubborn or obnoxious. “I wasn’t. I just got covered in nastiness.” 

Kya shook her head. “And the vinegar seems to have taken away the stench. But, you smell like pickles.”

“Pickles?” Lin asked as she pulled a white tank top down.

“Yes, pickles.” Kya raised herself, gingerly, from the bench. She placed a kiss on Lin’s cheek. “I will see you soon?”

“Yes, very soon.” Lin assured her. “I’m going to have a chat with the smugglers. I think it’s going to be pretty fruitless, but we have to try to get some answers and details about the operation.”

“Don’t fall into another bait bin, or you’re sleeping outside.” Kya waddled off. Lin had bent down to put her boots on and her eyeline was level with Kya’s ass. If she didn’t have to deal with the buffalo yak dung in the interrogation room, she would have followed her mate home.

After a fruitless hour of questioning, Lin met with the Harbor City chief again. “They aren’t talking. My suggestion is to toss them in cells near each other and put a plainclothes officer in the block to listen to what they have to say.” She shrugged. “Maybe they’ll talk to each other and we’ll get some information.”

The chief thought about her suggestion and decided to go with it. He had one of his officers put on civilian clothes and doused him with a strong alcoholic beverage. Lin smirked. Oldest trick in the police handbook, put someone who looks and acts drunk in a cell near the people you want to talk and let them run their mouths when they think the drunk has passed out.  
Lin made her way home and was besieged with the wonderful smell of arctic hen. So very much better than what she had smelled at the beginning of the day. She was thankful for whoever was cooking. She found Kya in the kitchen. As she wrapped her arms around her mate, she said, “You smell amazing and so does dinner.”

Kya shuddered slightly. “After that stench, I’m not sure I ever want to eat fish again.”

Lin shuddered a little as well. She remembered scraping fish goo from under her nails. “Me either.”

After dinner, Kya and Lin snuggled on the couch while Katara sat reading in a chair near the fire. A radio station was playing soft jazz in the background. “Have you two picked a name?” Katara looked up from her book.

“Shan for a boy.” Kya looked at her mother. Lin smirked. When Lin had suggested the name and told her wife it meant mountain, Kya had smacked her arm. But it was accepted. “And Kaili for a girl.” 

Lin looked at Katara for a moment and then said, “The baby will also carry the Beifong name. Even if they are the first water bending Beifong.”

Katara laughed outright at the thought of a water bending Beifong. “Have you told your mother the baby might be a water bender?”

Lin and Kya grinned evilly back at the older woman. “Nope.”

Katara looked thoughtful for a moment. Then the older woman grinned. “You two realize there is a slight possibility of the baby being an air bender?”

“Really, mom?” Kya asked.

“Yep, your father was an air bender and the Avatar. There is a chance. Slim, but a chance.” Katara still grinned.

Lin looked thoughtful for a moment. “If the baby is an air bender, so be it.”

Kya snuggled in closer to her wife; happy at the thought that it didn’t matter to Lin if their child was an earth, water or air bender. Lin wrapped her arms more firmly around Kya. “Even if the child isn’t a bender at all, I will be happy to be it’s sire.”

Katara nearly gaped at her daughter-in-law. Kya craned her neck to look at Lin. “You mean that?”

“Yes.” Lin’s lips grazed Kya’s. “This child is part you and part me. I will love them no matter what.”

Kya and Katara both teared up. Lin blushed.

********************

Lin rose in the dark, again, and dressed quietly. She had to get into the station to find out if their prisoners had talked. They needed to wrap this up. Kya was getting closer to birthing the baby and Lin really had no more patience left. She wanted to spend the next few weeks with Kya, not dealing with assholes. 

Kya opened a bleary eye. “Babe, no bait bins or you’re sleeping outside.”

Lin snickered quietly. “Just routine paperwork and maybe an interrogation. Nothing at the docks, if I can help it. The Coast Guard is looking for more buoys like we found on the boat yesterday. I’m hoping we’ll get some information to break this case and I can get time off.”

Kya stretched. Lin’s mouth dried. There was something so seductive about the older woman. She knew she had to leave. She knew she had to work. Every instinct in her bones was pulling her back towards the bed. She groaned.

Lin leaned down and kissed Kya deeply. She didn’t care about morning breath or anything. She wanted to curl back up under the covers and cuddle her wife and feel the baby kick under her hands.

Kya responded then shoved her away. “Go to work. I have to pee.” 

The desk sergeant nodded cordially to her as she walked past him to the detectives bullpen. Taqtu hadn’t arrived yet. She spotted the officer who’d been sacrificed to spend the night in the cells with their prisoners. He smiled in greeting over a cup of tea. “We got some info. They dropped a couple names. The coasties are keeping an eye on the boats that go with the names.”

“That’s good news.” Lin sat in a chair next to the officer. “Let’s wait for Taqtu and get us all on the same page.” The officer nodded. He also poured her a cup of tea.

“You know, I was rooting for you during the alpha contest. My sister is an omega and I see the way she gets treated. It’s not okay. I’m hoping what you said will sink in,” the officer murmured.

“It’s not just here.” Lin sipped excellent tea. “There are places in the Earth Kingdom with arranged marriages set up in advance with codicils for omegas and alphas even before the children are born.”

The officer looked askance. “That’s not right.”

“The nobility have a bad habit of doing what they want even to their own children. Even the Fire Nation has some issues. They are getting better though. Fire Lord Zuko spent a lot of time with people from all walks of life while he was banished. He says he’s trying to make things better for all his people. Republic City is okay about it, but still have some folks who want to stick to the old ways. It’s a work in progress. I’m hoping the kids coming up have it better.”

“Here’s to change.” The officer tipped his tea cup at her. She returned the salute.

Taqtu strolled in with his own mug of tea. He dropped into a chair next to them. “Morning. I’m so glad you got that smell off.”

Lin gave him a half-hearted glare. “No, you’re glad you weren’t the one stuffed into the bait bin.”

“That too. But, I have to say, that was an unholy stench. I walked next to you all the way back from the harbor and my nose hairs were burning.” Taqtu retorted. The officer snorted.

They read over the report and asked a few questions then let the poor man go home to sleep after being up most of the night. Lin and Taqtu split the captain and the mate up into separate holding rooms.

Taqtu spent the better part of two hours trying to get the mate to talk about the buoys, the moonstones, or anything. The man was as silent as a clam. Lin had let Taqtu handle the mate.

Lin took a different approach when they entered the box with the captain. She didn’t even look at him. She looked at the arrest report and Taqtu instead. “Okay, we have smuggling, conspiracy to commit acts against the Tribe, and assault on a police officer. That’s what down here? In the city, that’d be five years for smuggling, conspiracy would get another five, and assault on an officer gets about three. So, if the judge is feeling friendly maybe ten for all the charges. Of course that’s not counting the seizure of the boat, the nets and the crab pots. That stuff’s gotta be expensive.”

Taqtu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “That’s about right for the smuggling and assault, but the conspiracy could be life or banishment. Lucky would be banishment. Life would be hard labor doing whatever the Tribe needed. And the loss of the boat and everything on it is a given. You can’t expect the Tribe to let you have the means to get away. So, that’s a loss of livelihood.”

The captain watched the exchange under lowered brows. He kept his mouth shut. 

Lin sighed, “Well, if a criminal was smart, they would try to convince the officers talking to the judges that it was a misunderstanding or they were forced to be part of a smuggling ring. I mean, up north, the Triads can be pretty ruthless in how they make people work for them.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the captain was listening. “And if they were to convince the judges they were coerced, they might get less time or even let off on probation.”

The captain was definitely paying attention now. “But, anyone in that situation would have to be pretty up front about what was going on, how it started and how it worked. Judges won’t just let someone give them a load of dung and let them go.”

She shrugged. “Anyway, that’s what would happen up north. I don’t know how you guys do things down here.” She turned to look at the captain finally. “So, you know what you’re charged with. You know more about this than I do, Captain. Here’s your paperwork. Back to your cell until we find out what the judges want us to do with you.” She slid the file over to him. It contained his charge file and asset seizure documentation. 

The captain screamed, “You can’t take my boat!”

Lin looked at him calmly. “The Coast Guard already did. That’s what the paperwork says. And since you won’t talk, they aren’t going to make any deals with you.”

She and Taqtu stood up and made to leave the room. The captain stared at the papers in front of him. As the door opened, he asked, “What do you want to know?”

Lin turned and sat at the table across the captain with a notepad. “Let’s start with who gave you the moonstones and go from there.”

Six hours and many notes later, the captain was sent back to his cell complaining about not knowing what was going to happen now. Lin and Taqtu took their notes to the chief. “Since you’ll have to send officers out to verify the information given, I’m going home,” Lin told Taqtu. 

“You don’t want to be in on the ground?” Taqtu asked.

“Ground? There’s fifteen feet of ice between us and the ground.” She scoffed. “No, it’s cold. I’m not used to it and your officers are better equipped to deal with the local stuff.” She raised a hand. “Honestly, I think I would just get in the way right now.”

Taqtu nodded. “All right. See you in the morning, Lin.”

She raised a hand in goodbye as she shrugged on her parka.

She was snuggled on the couch with Kya. Katara was reading by the fire and the radio was playing soft jazz in the background. Lin loved moments like this. She'd not had an easy upbringing and had had to adjust to being part of a family. 

But, Katara had always been a constant. A loving, nagging constant. Katara had been the one to insist on washing up before meals. And before bed. Lin had instilled the same things when Su had come along. 

Toph had not been a bad parent, but she had devoted a great deal of her time to setting up and maintaining the new police force. Lin, and later Su, had spent many nights with Katara while Toph and Aang dealt with the burgeoning Triads.

Lin had her hands draped over Kya's belly. The baby began to kick. Kya rubbed at the spots where tiny feet poked at the outside world. 

A persistent knocking which turned into pounding came from the front door. Lin flowed to her feet as she bent her armor around her. She looked through the peephole and saw a terrified young Harbor City officer standing on the step. She yanked open the door.

The young man gasped, "Need Katara. Officers hurt." 

Lin looked over her shoulder towards her mother-in-law. Katara rose smoothly and reached for her parka. Kya rose as well. "You may need more help." 

Lin's protective instincts warred with her police instincts. She nodded at Kya and grabbed both their parkas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your notes and comments are great. Keep 'em coming


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets questions answered and learns more about her mother-in-law. The chase for the bad guy continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still moving with this story. Working on it as life passes by.

Kya and Katara were swept into the healing hut. Lin grabbed the young officer and demanded, “What happened?”

He stuttered in response, “They raided one of the settlements near the stone fields. There was a blood bender.”

Lin nodded. She knew what a blood bender could do. She had seen the aftermath. She’d fought against one, once. It had been enough that she never wanted to ever have to go against another one. She put a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I understand. What’s your name?”

He took a breath, “Nuniq, ma’am.”

“Okay, Nuniq. How many officers got hurt?” Lin’s voice held a thread of command under the concern. 

“Ten. Two others were killed.” He teared up.

Lin stiffened. “Where’s Taqtu?” 

Nuniq gestured at the hut behind them. “He has a couple broken bones.”

“Thank the spirits he survived.” Lin nodded. “You did good to get Katara and Kya. They are the best healers, and they know what a blood bender can do.” She gripped his shoulder again. “Keep yourself warm and stay alert. I’m sure the Chief will have questions for you. Also, keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.” 

Nuniq nodded. Lin entered the healing hut looking for Taqtu. She found him being tended by one of the junior healers. "I need to know what happened. I know you're hurt, but I need to know."

Taqtu nodded. "Started out like every other raid." His eyes closed as the memory washed over his senses. "Squad hit the first huts with no problems. Then, when we entered the last one, all levels of hell broke loose. Someone was blood bending. I didn't get a look at the people in the hut." He coughed, wet and thick. "Did something in my chest."

Lin nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Katara and Kya are here. They'll take care of you." 

Taqtu nodded. "Your wife is a good healer?"

"One of the best in the world," Lin assured him.

She left his side and checked the other surviving officers. The tales were all the same. There'd been at least five people in the last hut. No one knew which of them was the blood bender.

She relieved the young officer at the door to the healing hut. The ice and snow dulled her earth sense, but not enough to stop her from feeling Katara from approaching. 

The older healer looked drained. "It's been a very long time since I've had to heal anyone from blood bending."

Lin nodded and passed her a flask. "Strong tea," Lin said. 

Katara took it gratefully. She sipped and sighed. "The person you're looking for is a strong bender. They will be drawing a lot of power right now. The moon is waxing."

Lin started. "It comes from the moon?"

"Water bending is strongest during the full moon, we also have the most control then," Katara responded.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Lin stared out onto the night, lit by a three quarter moon. "We may have to wait to grab them then. The tribe lost two tonight. I really don't want to lose anyone else."

Kya spoke from the doorway, "If Mom and I hadn't been here, we might have lost more." 

Lin grabbed a chair for her wife. She looked even more drained than her mother. "I'm glad you were able to save them." 

Kya gripped Lin's hand. "I know your job is dangerous, Spirits, I've healed you enough times after fights to know that. But this is bad."

"I will talk to the chiefs." Lin returned the grip. " We'll wait for the new moon."

Katara passed the flask to Kya who sipped. Kya passed the flask over to Lin. “How was the bender able to do so much damage to all the officers who entered that hut? That’s what’s bothering me. Normally, blood benders can’t bend more than two or three at a time.”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Katara murmured back. 

Lin glanced around to ensure there were no eavesdroppers as well as used her seismic sense, “Do you think the moonstones could have anything to do with it?”

Katara sat up. “What moonstones?” she demanded.

“Someone’s been smuggling moonstones out of the south. That’s why I’m here.” Lin answered.

Katara leaned back and glared at the roof. “And no one thought to ask about what they could be used for?” 

Lin and Kya exchanged a glance. “I’m not sure what you mean. Taqtu and the Chief of Police just thought it was for money.”

Katara sighed. “And they aren’t healers or very strong water benders.” Katara leaned forward with her hands on her knees. She looked Lin directly in the eyes. “Moonstones can be used to amplify the power of a water bender. Or in this case, a blood bender. You may have your hands full with this one. If the blood bender is dealing with moonstones as a cash grab, it’s not a problem in stopping them. If they are using the stones as an amplifier, no one will be willing to talk or let themselves be caught. They will kill or die first. They will be more afraid of the blood bender than anything or anyone else.”

Lin leaned back. Things began rapidly clicking into place. That was why they hadn’t been able to get the first mate to talk. The captain had admitted to setting up drop points for the stones to be picked up, but had been approached by the first mate to begin the operation. An evil smirk appeared on her face. 

Lin stood. “I have to go talk to the chiefs about this. And with what you’ve told me, I think I know how to find our blood bender.”

Kya took Lin’s hand again. “Be very careful. I don’t want to lose you.”

Lin bent and pressed a kiss on Kya’s lips. “I have no intention of doing anything stupid. I’m just going to talk to someone. And when we do go after the blood bender, I am hoping to take every precaution.” She glanced at Katara. “Which might include taking a healer or two with us.”

After Lin left, Katara eyed her daughter, who was rubbing her lower back. “Honey, how long has your lower back been hurting?” 

“Off and on for the last few hours. I can’t seem to get comfortable.” Kya answered. Her eyes narrowed and stared at her mother. “No.” 

“Yes,” Katara smiled benevolently. 

“But it’s too soon.” Kya moaned into her hands.

“Babies come when they’re ready. Not when you are.” Katara patted her shoulder gently. “We need to start timing your contractions.”

Lin was meeting with the police chief and Chief Hakoda. She explained what she had learned about the moonstones and the blood bender. They agreed to wait until the next new moon before making any more raids. The coast guard and police officers would still be gathering evidence at the harbor to make the money trail end. Lin knew her mother and the other police chief’s in the other nations were looking hard at their own ports for the incoming stones.

Their meeting finished, Lin headed back to the healing hut to collect her wife and mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my anonymous beta reader (who really needs to sign up)


End file.
